yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Jaim and the Lying Restaurant
Jaim and the Lying Restaurant (Japanese: 多田！偽のマクドナルドはオープン！ Tada! Nise no Makudonarudo wa ōpun!, Tada! Fake McDonald's Opened!, Swedish: Jaim och den ljugande restaurangen) is a The Sims 2 movie made by Vanalker. Plot A sunny day in Route Down, a McDonald's restaurant opens somewhere in the town. Jaim becomes jealous and can't wait to rest there with hamburgers, so he and Britia immediately go to it. Jaim's order is simply "a hamburger and Coca-Cola", which costs §74. He and Britia decides to sit down on a table. Meanwhile, The Owner replaces the hamburger with spaghetti and gets rid of the Coca-Cola, but doesn't say this, as that would reveal him to be a hoax. He then says "the hamburger is coming". Britia receives a call from police guy, one of her friends, and decides to go to the nearby police station. The Owner gives Jaim the "hamburger" he promised. Jaim eats it, but is "disgusted" once eating all of it. Realizing the restaurant is a hoax, he goes to The Owner and slaps him. The police is called to the place. police guy arrests The Owner and closes the restaurant. Once imprisoned, The Owner is "doing something" while Britia and police guy are just watching. Errors thumb|The first two errors * When the camera angle changes the first time, Jaim's distance from the door is further away than in the next scene. * Britia is not present in the second scene because she was not told to redo her action. ** Later on, she is seen sitting in the police car. The reason isn't given. * When Jaim does his order, it's still day outside. However, when he eats the spaghetti, it is suddenly nighttime. ** This can be explained like this: The beginning part was recorded before 7 PM in-game time. Likely due to the time it took to make the spaghetti, it became nighttime in the process. However, the movie's script never says what the current time is nor that the time is past 7 PM. * When The Owner sees the police car outside, a hidden object (kinda) is visible. ** The object is not intended to be hidden, but all clips recorded inside the restaurant don't show it nor the others (one of them is the one used to make the ordered Coca-Cola drink which Jaim never got). * When Sanjay is seen entering the restaurant, Jaim is talking with Priya Ramaswami, despite the fact that he should be doing something else off-screen. * Despite the script mentioning the restaurant being closed, the next scene (Inside Police Car) shows parts of the inside as if nothing happened: ** Jaim and Priya Ramaswami are still talking about whatever. ** The lights are still on. File:JaimandtheLyingRestaurantDayNightSudden.png|Daytime/nighttime without any notice File:JaimandtheLyingRestaurantHiddenObjectVisible.png|Hidden object (kinda) visible in scene Police Outside File:JaimandtheLyingRestaurantClosedRestaurantStillOpen.png|The restaurant is still open as if nothing happened Starring * Jaim Pal Påssaision as himself * Britia Pal Påssaision as herself * Åpaio Pal Påssaision as The Owner * Sanjay Ramaswami as police guy * Priya Ramaswami as herself Cyd Roseland appears in the movie as himself, but is off-screen all the time. Pre-production Pre-production is known to have started at least on March 30, 2013. The restaurant set belonged to Seilop before it was renovated. Additionally, the room had been used for playing cue sports. Some time after the recording, the set was turned into an apartment. The household later on moved away from the lot anyway, the reason is unknown. Production photos Directly One production photo exists File:Snapshot d977dbb6 3e62f93f.jpg|''Togs av misstag.'' Indirectly There are some photos that show the set of Jaim and the Lying Restaurant. File:Snapshot d977dbb6 be631ae3.jpg|''Jaim har försökt använda sig av andra saker än en mikrofon än när han sjunger, och det går! Dessa objekt kan Jaim använda sig av. Resten går inte. Det kan finnas fler.'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 fe631b53.jpg|''Jaim har försökt använda sig av andra saker än en mikrofon än när han sjunger, och det går! Dessa objekt kan Jaim använda sig av. Resten går inte. Det kan finnas fler.'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 3e631b8e.jpg|''Jaim har försökt använda sig av andra saker än en mikrofon än när han sjunger, och det går! Dessa objekt kan Jaim använda sig av. Resten går inte. Det kan finnas fler.'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 de631c18.jpg|''Här är lite mer saker.'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 9e631d27.jpg|''Här är lite mer saker.'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 5e6456d9.jpg|''Förlåt att kameran fotograferade hångel, men så här blev bilden!'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 be645743.jpg|''Ska vi leka någonting? Går inte. Kan vi komma ut? Går inte. Vad ska vi göra? Ingenting. Vad är det enda vi kan göra? Stanna kvar här inne och göra alla saker tills vi blir räddade.'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 3e645749.jpg|''Ska vi leka någonting? Går inte. Kan vi komma ut? Går inte. Vad ska vi göra? Ingenting. Vad är det enda vi kan göra? Stanna kvar här inne och göra alla saker tills vi blir räddade.'' Notes * A Swedish version of this movie exists but is remade from scratch (and with some differences besides the translation obviously) due to a missing project file. * This is the first Vanalker YouTube video of Season 3. ** The title may not have been in Vanalker's plans before March 31, 2013 but the clips were (March 30). * A sequel was intended to be made, but was cancelled. * This video's production involved several "tricks": ** In one scene, Jaim is seen slapping The Owner for lying about the food he received. This was made possible using a downloadable ZX Spectrum. Jaim was set to write a BASIC program. Then The Owner would format it. Two scenes were recorded, only one was used. Both scenes did not have the ZX Spectrum visually present. ** A refrigerator, and possibly a stove, was also present in the room. ** The Japanese sub-title, 多田！偽のマクドナルドはオープン！ Tada! Nise no Makudonarudo wa ōpun!, Tada! Fake McDonald's Opened! was taken from ジャジャーン！ニセサトシ現る！！ Ta-da! Fake Satoshi Appears!!. YouTube description English thumb A The Sims 2 video. Jaim is going to a fake McDonald's (which he thinks is real) to eat a hamburger. However, the owner replaces the hamburger with spaghetti when Jaim doesn't notice anything at all. After eating the food Jaim just got, he goes to the owner and attacks him. For Jaim, it is a lucky day, as the cop came at that time and arrested the owner. However, it didn't end up very well. A lot of tricks were done here: There were a few objects here and there that had to be hide before capturing the scenes. A few downloads were used in the video. To make Jaim angry, I did make him go to a ZX Spectrum (which I downloaded) and write a BASIC program. Then he was set to go away. The owner formatted it and after Jaim cried, I captured two scenes, only one (the latter one) was used. There are a few things like the PlumbBob that I didn't want to include, but were included anyway. You can hide them, but the cheat that does that was not known by me at that moment. The meaning of "rest with hamburgers" is that he takes a rest while eating hamburgers. Please note: You may get tired of this video because I could not mute some of the clips (for example: when Jaim and the owner talks). This is a problem that I cannot solve at the moment. I use Windows Movie Maker to make my videos, and from what I know, there is no mute effect I have (this includes downloaded ones). Several clips were reused, because I only had them. I did not capture more clips. Swedish thumb Filmen Jaim and the Lying Restaurant från 2013 översatt till svenska. Notera att filmen har återskapats eftersom en projektfil saknas för denna film. Jaim and the Lying Restaurant - Things to Notice thumb If you found some things that "wanted to hide, but was found", then you have done so. I have looked at this The Sims 2 movie and found some things that lies in the world where nothing is mentioned. Here they are, just for you. Jaim and the Lying Restaurant - Deleted Scene thumb Between movie149 and movie151 (both used) is movie150. This one shows Jaim attacking the owner, but he stands to the right, not to the left and only the latter process of the attacking was captured. Deleted because it was not enough much to be included in the movie. The Making of Jaim and the Lying Restaurant thumb As always, could have done this better. And longer? YouTube text English All Raw Clips Deleted Scene Things to Notice Swedish Was made after the ability to create annotations were disabled. Jaim and the Lying Restaurant - Things to Notice Does not have any. Jaim and the Lying Restaurant - Deleted Scene Does not have any. The Making of Jaim and the Lying Restaurant Does not have any. Script English It is a fine day, and McDonald's has just opened in Route Down. Jaim decided to go there for a "rest with hamburgers". What do you want? A hamburger and Coca-Cola, please. That will be 74§. Thank you. Meanwhile, while waiting, Jaim and Britia is talking about the food they will get. But the restaurant's owner took something else instead. He said "the hamburger is coming". After a while, the "hamburger" is finished. The owner goes to Jaim and says "Here you are". Jaim answers "Thank you.". *feels weird* After a while, he feels a little weird. He ate spaghetti, not a hamburger! So, he did go to the owner, and started to attack him. What did you do with me? It was not a hamburger, it was spaghetti! This is what you will get after DOING THIS! The owner was wanted by the police, and they came to the restaurant. "Oh no." In the restaurant, the police guy arrested the owner for "restaurant lying". He took the owner out of the restaurant, and it was closed. When in the car... ...Britia suddenly was in the car for some reason. The owner was sentenced to 1 year in prison for "restaurant lying" (sells something but takes something else, like: hamburger = spaghetti). But he didn't like it, as... ...as he did this. END Jaim and the Lying Restaurant Producer Vanalker Productions Publisher Vanalker Productions Swedish Det är en fin dag och McDonald's har precis öppnat i Route Down. Jaim gick in för en "vila med hamburgare". Vad vill du ha? En hamburgare och Coca-Cola. Det blir 74 §. Tack. Medans de väntade så pratade Jaim och Britia om den maten de hade beställt. Men restaurangägaren tog nåt annat istället. Han sa "hamburgaren är på väg". Efter ett tag så var "hamburgaren" färdig. Restaurangägaren går till Jaim och säger "Varsågod". Jaim svarar "Tack". *känner sig konstig* Efter ett tag kände han sig konstig. Han hade ätit spaghetti, inte hamburgare. Så han ställde sig upp, gick till restaurangägaren och slog till. Vad har du gjort med mig? JAG SA HAMBURGARE! Nu ska du få vad du förtjänar! Polisen tillkallades till platsen. "Åh nej." Polistjänstemannen gick in och grep restaurangägaren. När dom väl hoppade in i polisbilen... ...så satt Britia inne i den helt plötsligt. Restaurangägaren dömdes till 1 år i fängelse för att startat en bluffrestaurang i syfte att ge kunderna annan mat än det de beställde. Men domen gillade verkligen inte restaurangägaren överhuvudtaget... SLUT Jaim and the Lying Restaurant - Things to Notice In the first scene, Jaim is going to the restaurant. Britia is behind him, and she can be seen at the end of that scene. She is not there in the second scene. This is because she was going to sit on a chair, and she was not set to redo her action that was seen in the first scene. In the second window from left, it's possible to see grass outside the lot. See? In the scene where the owner is looking at the door, where the cop is, Britia is sitting inside the police car. While you can see those that appear above sims when they talk, you cannot see her. When this police guy is going to arrest the owner, Britia is sitting in the car. Jaim and the Lying Restaurant - Deleted Scene Does not have a script. The Making of Jaim and the Lying Restaurant The production of Jaim and the Lying Restaurant most likely started on March 30, 2013. There are some photos showing the set of the movie. This is one of them. The set had hidden objects, like the ZX Spectrum, a refrigerator and a stove, for example. You can see two hidden objects in this photo. The restaurant wasn't always there. Before it was built up, it was at least used to some degree by Seilop. Did you notice what Jaim was doing? Well, it's some sort of experiment to see what objects could be in the microphone's place. A moment later, the interior is refurnished to look like a restaurant. After Jaim had ordered a hamburger and Coca-Cola, The Owner was supposed to make a hamburger. But when he got the option to choose what he wanted to make, he couldn't make a hamburger, which is what Jaim ordered. So, spaghetti was made instead. And while Coca-Cola on the other hand was possible, it was never done. It was present as a hidden object, but it went unused. This is the reason why the movie ends with The Owner being arrested for "restaurant lying", although with the original intended plot, it could still have ended in a such way. Also, notice that it is night-time. Now, Jaim was intended to slap The Owner which required the use of the downloadable ZX Spectrum (you can get it at ModTheSims info). Jaim was told to write a BASIC program. After a while, he was told to stop. The Owner would then go and format it. Jaim then did run and cried... After all that... It was recored a bit too late. Also notice that there are no hidden objects visible. It had to be rerecorded. That second clip would be used in the movie. Sanjay (as a police officer) and Britia were told to sit in a downloadable police car. After arresting The Owner, he closes the restaurant. But... ...the set is left intact as if nothing happened. Jaim and Priya are still sitting inside, and all lights are still on! Well, that's all could be said about the making of Jaim and the Lying Restaurant for now!